The primary function of the health professionals in the Rehabilitation Medicine Department (RMD) is to diagnose and treat patients who have a dysfunction in locomotion, activities of daily living, occupational or avocational roles, communication, deglutition or who experience chronic pain. The goal of RMD is to help patients achieve their maximal level of function in order to optimally perform everyday activities. [unreadable] [unreadable] The RMD Screening protocol affords RMD staff an opportunity to pilot new tests, techniques, therapeutic modalities, technology, or equipment that have very low or no risk. Such media may be commonly used in rehabilitation practice, but are being tested at NIH in a population that is different from the traditional. This protocol is designed for pilot work, and data generated from the pilot projects may be used, for example, to generate a protocol or to assure investigators of the ease/usefulness of the assessment, technology, or equipment. [unreadable] [unreadable] The RMD Screening protocol was used to pilot the following projects: 1) Pilot Study Comparing the Volumetric Measurements of the Upper Extremity Utilizing the Perometer and the Impedimed Bioelectrical Impedance Unit, 2) Pilot study to examine reliability for fine motor skills using the Brief Assessment of Motor Function (BAMF) for children, 3) Adult Myositis Assessment Tool: Test-Re-test reliability: Pilot study to validate the test retest reliability of the AMAT functional assessment tool, 4) Reliability of a new device (foot assessment platform-FAP, 5) Baseline Measurement and Pilot of Experimental Procedures for 3D Kinematic Analyses of Mandibular Function using the JMA-WinJaw System, 6) Biodex pilot testing to assess muscle fatigue in five patients with hypoparathyroidism and five age, gender, and BMI matched controls, 7) Patients perspectives on experiences with psychotropic medications for schizophrenia, and 8) Test-retest reliability, inter-rater reliability, and muscle fatigue testing of quantitative muscle assessment (QMA) procedures in 10 normal volunteer men